Is It You I Love?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: This fic is meant to be amusing and keep you guessing just who likes who. R will go up.


Ok to start off this fic is meant to be amusing and keep you guessing. Guessing what? So glad you asked. Basically about who Duo is attracted to. Why do a thing like that? Mostly because I can. Hilde shows up as a love interest or as a rival for someone else wouldn't you like to know? This fic also focuses on the relationships between the pilots as they could evolve after Endless Waltz. I hope you like it, oh and don't over think it ok?  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, OOC, Langue, good times.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you hoods are not for relaxing on unless you're a cat? That's why they have comfy seats the lean back." Duo teased his friend as he walked up to the blood red convertible. Trowa turned his head to the side cat like eyes blinked at him. The braided youth smiled at his friend's casual laziness as he tried to picture Heero lounging on a hood arms behind his head right knee raised but could not seem to see it.  
  
"Then what are hoods for?" Duo grinned. He knew Trowa had just set himself up for the joke was hoping to use but in the back of his mind he wonder if Trowa had done it on purpose. Duo knew that more then half time he grinned a certain way before saying whatever and he knew the others, especially Trowa, knew it by heart. What confused him was Trowa never tired to stop him form saying anything like Heero and Wufei often did, not that it worked most of the time. He had to admit he liked that about Trowa so he often joked around with him.  
  
"Well see hoods have a very special place in the hearts of men everywhere." Duo caught the arch of a brow, which he knew translated as 'are-you- serious?' or just 'you-have-my-attention. Either one worked for him. "See a hood is a wonderful to place to have hot wild passionate monkey lovin'."  
  
Trowa blinked. "What?"  
  
"What do you mean 'What'? Get undressed and I'll show ya."  
  
Trowa propped himself up on his elbows eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed Duo unsure. Duo grinned knowing that look very well it was the look Trowa got when he wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "Are you being serious?" Trowa finally asked.  
  
Duo leaned forward hands on the red metal smiling almost seductively, which he knew only confused Trowa even more. "Take off your shirt and we'll see?" He frowned when Trowa turned to look at something to his right. ~That's a good way to get jumped my friend hum?~ Duo grinned evilly as he picked up the hose he hadn't even noticed earlier. "Oh Cy?"  
  
"Hum?" Trowa asked in response to Duo's nickname but not turning.  
  
"Fell my WARATH!" Duo screamed as he hit Trowa squarely in the back soaking him instantly.  
  
"Hey!" Trowa protested ducking behind the car.  
  
"Serves you right for turning your back on me. Here kitty, kitty?"  
  
"Very funny Duo."  
  
"Aw come on out? I won't hurt you." Duo suddenly backed up aiming high when Trowa leap at him knocking them both to the ground. "Rabid cat HELP?" Duo cried as Trowa jumped off of him. He stood watching the taller dripping boy closely. "Stay or I'll soak you." Duo warned.  
  
"Stay is a dog command." Trowa reminded him before dropping to his hand and left foot right leg lashing out and catching the hose. Duo yelped as the hose was pulled form his grip water spraying everywhere until Trowa caught it. Duo held up his hands as he slowly backed away.  
  
"Come on Cy I was only joking around. You wouldn't soak me would you old buddy?" Duo asked nervously. Trowa stared at him for a moment before nodding. Duo laughed when Trowa turned the spray on him soaking his red tank top and black jeans. "Hey! Give that back you jerk?" Duo ordered as he grabbed the hose tugging on it only to land on the hood when Trowa suddenly released it. Duo laughed when the other pilot was reward with a face full of water. "Haha take that you naughty kitty." Duo teased advancing on Trowa as he circled the car that had amazing still had dry seats. Trowa laughed crossing his arms in front of his face. "That won't save you."  
  
"What are you two doing?" Duo turned soaking the new comer.  
  
"Oh sorry Wufei." Duo apologized tossing Trowa the hose.  
  
"Honestly Maxwell can't you ever be serious?"  
  
"You're serious enough for the both of us. Trowa here and I were having fun until you interrupt us."  
  
"Why are you dragging me into this?" Trowa asked as he threw the now useless hose away.  
  
"Because I can."  
  
"You should not encourage him so Barton. He'll never learn that way."  
  
Trowa flicked his dripping unibang absently removing it form his eye. "I didn't mind Wufei. It was fun."  
  
"Barton it really is wonderful you're trying to become more human but acting like Maxwell will only get you trouble."  
  
"Um hello I'm right here? Chill Wu we're on break just deal with it. Besides what's wrong with acting like me?"  
  
"Would you like a list?"  
  
"Will it take long? I have to meet my groupies at three and I just cannot be late."  
  
"Why do I even try?" Wufei asked walking off.  
  
"Where you going Wu?"  
  
"I need to change you soaked me."  
  
"I said I was sorry." Duo called before turning his attentions back to Trowa. "He needs to lighten up."  
  
"A little wouldn't hurt." Trowa agreed.  
  
"So what were you looking at anyway?" Duo asked looking up and not seeing anything of interest.  
  
"I guess I'll never totally get use to looking up and seeing more city." Trowa answered shrugging.  
  
Duo blinked at him confused. "Hun? All colonies look basically the same so you've been looking at the same basic sky for all your life.Don't tell me you prefer blue and white nothingness like Quatre?"  
  
Trowa shook his head as he sat down on the hood. " I haven't looked at them all my life Duo."  
  
Duo turned staring at him in open surprise. "Say what?!"  
  
"I'm Earth born. I've only been living in space for a little over five years."  
  
"Wait you're and Earth born.like Zechs?"  
  
"Is that a problem?" Trowa asked confused by Duo's reaction.  
  
"Hun? Oh no but it explains a lot."  
  
"It dose?"  
  
"Totally dude." Duo teased eyeing Trowa. The back of his mind wondering if Trowa even noticed his soaked shirt clung to him like a second skin. ~Hum.I wonder if he could take Heero?~  
  
"So who won?"  
  
"Wufei so interrupted before we could find out sorry Hilde."  
  
"Oh that's ok but next time invite me ok?"  
  
"Sure thing. That ok with you Tro?"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "I don't mind."  
  
Duo patted Trowa's damp head. "Good Cyclops." He teased grinning. Trowa blinked at him.  
  
"Some things never change." Hilde said hiding a grin.  
  
"Why would they. I see Sally finally released you."  
  
"Yep I'm finally free. That Howard guy invited me to join his Sweepers team but Sally invited me to join the Preventors. What do you do think?"  
  
"Well Zechs and Tro here move around a lot so I don't see why you can't get away with doing both. Besides Howard works with us all the time."  
  
"Yeah but I'm just normal I'm not one of you."  
  
"Don't sell yourself short Hilde. You have proven yourself to be quite capable of handling things."  
  
"Really?" Hilde asked unsure.  
  
"Tro so means that. This boy never dose the empty flattery thing when he praises you he means it and he's so cute to."  
  
Hilde laughed. "Duo stop teasing him really? Is Quatre around? I'd really like to thank him fro all his help getting me back on my feet."  
  
"Him and Hee-chan went to meet with Relena on Luna but they should be back soon."  
  
"Oh. I'll just wait then. Is he all better to?"  
  
"Well he's not 100% yet but Sally let him out anyway same with Hee-chan."  
  
"Where the rest of you hurt?"  
  
"Tired as Hell afterwards but we were ok. I'm sorry you had to get hurt."  
  
Hilde put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It comes with the territory Duo besides you couldn't have stopped me. Quatre told me how upset you were that's sweet."  
  
Duo blushed. "I care about you so I had no choice but to worry." Duo admitted rubbing the back of his head. Trowa watched the two of them silent.  
  
"Oh Hello Hilde. Trowa, Duo you're all wet?!"  
  
"Long story Cat. Hi Hee-chan."  
  
"Hey." Heero greeted blinking when Duo hugged him.  
  
"So how long of a story is it?" Quatre asked moving over to Trowa.  
  
"Duo was just bored I guess. Did the meeting go well?"  
  
"Not too bad. So Hilde how are you?"  
  
"I'm ok. Thanks for everything." She blushed.  
  
"Think nothing of it you're part of the family."  
  
"She may be part of the Preventor family to." Duo informed his friend as he pulled Heero over to the others.  
  
"Good luck with that Hilde."  
  
"Thank you Quatre."  
  
"You'll do just fine Hilde." Heero assured her.  
  
Hilde blushed. "You guys are so sweet."  
  
"Ok sweetness aside who's hungry?"  
  
"Duo really?"  
  
"But I'm hungry Hee-chan?" Duo protested.  
  
"Well there is a place I've wanted to try." Hilde suggested.  
  
"Ok settled. Come on Tro." Duo commanded grabbing the other's wrist.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"We need to change and pick up Wu. Meet you guys in 15." Duo called running off pulling Trowa behind him.  
  
"Same old Duo hun?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Yeah. We can shot him so we've learned to live with him."  
  
"Heero that's mean." Quatre chided.  
  
"I'm his partner so I can say that."  
  
"Make sense to me." Hilde agreed.  
  
Heero smiled. "Oh we're going to get along."  
  
"You're both terrible." Quatre teased.  
  
"So?" They both asked before the three of them started laughing.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
See good-humored fun. This takes place about a moth at the latest after Libra. Which is why Hilde just got out and she asked about Quatre who as we all know got run threw and was hospitalized for a while. I like Hilde she's one of the few females I like from the show and I think they just showed her in EW so you knew she didn't die. Laters. 


End file.
